The background art is believed to be fully and adequately disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,184, 4,613,149, and 4,606,549, each of which deals with an automatic trailer hitch. Therefore, the details of the background art as found in my prior patents will not be repeated here. As has been pointed out in the prior patents, the provision of an improved automatic trailer hitch has revealed a continuing need for reducing the number of components required, simplifying the manufacture and making the hitch even more versatile with respect to the various types of hitch configurations required for the many types of towing situations.
My prior patents all disclose variations of an improved automatic trailer hitch comprising a shank unit which extends from the towed vehicle's trailer hitch ball socket housing. Such improved automatic trailer hitch also comprises a receiving unit on the towing vehicle which automatically latches during a coupling operation. A leveler assembly on the shank unit positions the shank unit for coupling.
With continuing experience, it has been found desirable and possible to even further improve the shank unit by reducing the number of parts in the leveler assembly and making it more adjustable. Thus, the present invention in the context of the trailer hitches of my prior patents is aimed primarily at improving the leveler assembly.